1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a remote operation system associated with a vehicle, such as, for example, an automobile, a remotely operable vehicle, and a remote operation apparatus configured to remotely operate the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of system, images of surroundings of a remotely operated vehicle are displayed on a remote operation apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2014-071655).
By the way, users of transportation, such as, for example, buses and taxis, can comfortably use the transportation particularly because they trust a crew. In other words, the users supposedly feel secure because a reliable and trustworthy crew rides together.
On the other hand, in a remotely operated vehicle, there is no crew in many cases. In the case of a railroad vehicle, a track is clear and operation is relatively simple. It is thus considered that the users hardly feel insecure even if there is no crew.
In the case of a vehicle that runs on a road, such as an automobile, however, there are relatively many course options. There are also many situations in which relatively complicated judgment and operation are required, such as lane change, another vehicle cutting in on a course of a self-vehicle, and another vehicle passing by. In addition, if the vehicle runs on a general road, there is required vehicle operation that takes into account, for example, the presence of parked vehicles, actions of pedestrians and bicycles, and the like. If there is no crew in the vehicle that runs in such complicated situations, it is considered that the user(s) highly likely feels insecure, for example, wondering whether the vehicle is appropriately operated.
The technology described in the aforementioned patent literature is an image processing technology associated with images displayed on the remote operation apparatus. Therefore, the technology described in the aforementioned patent literature cannot give a sense of security to the user of the vehicle (i.e. an occupant), or cannot reduce a sense of insecurity, which is technically problematic.